zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Proposal
Proposal is a fanfic of PrinceBalto's alternate Zootopia continuity. Premise After six months of dating, Nick decides that it is time to propose marriage to Judy. Story It was a beautiful evening in Zootopia. Nick and Judy were headed out to a special dinner at the Spots and Stripes Restaurant at the Zootopia Galleria mall, a fine restaurant owned by Nick's family. Judy wore a red dress that she had bought on one of her paydays, as she knew that the time would come that she would need it. Nick saw how stunning she looked in it. Nick had changed to a new set of attire: a collared shirt similar to his regular one, only black and minus the tie, and black slacks. Judy noticed how he seemed to look even more handsome than usual. Nick smiled he had a surprise in bringing Judy here. He looked at her. "Ready for a nice dinner, my beautiful cottontail?" he asked her. Judy looked at her boyfriend and smiled sweetly. "Yes, yes I am, and, might I say, you look particularly handsome this evening, my sly fox," she said. Nick smiled. "Why shouldn't I? Tonight is a special night in more ways than one," he said as they walked through the doors of the mall. Judy's head turned. "Why?" she asked. Nick nodded. "You'll see," he said. Moments later, they entered Spots and Stripes. An attractive she-wolf hostess looked at them. Nick looked at her back. "Wilde, table for two," he said. The she-wolf recognized him as the owners' son and fellow owner and smiled. "Yes, sir, Mr. Wilde. Follow me," she said. They did follow her. Judy expected to be seated in an area of the main dining room, and, as they walked through, they saw all the sights, smells and sounds of a restaurant, especially a big one such as this: animals, both predator and prey, eating, waiters and waitresses taking orders, cooks cooking in the kitchen, the smells of the food cooking. Suddenly, though, Nick and Judy found themselves in the small, comfortable, circular private dining room. Nick had gotten it just for this moment. The hostess got them seated and then left them to await their waiter. Judy looked around. It was comfortable, with a nice, mildly dim lighting and a few pieces of fine art on the walls. Judy smiled at Nick. "Ok, what's going on?" she asked. Nick shook his head. "Not yet, beautiful. The moment is not yet right. I can say that I got this room to make this moment more special," he said. Judy gave him a look. He only laughed. "Trust me, it will be all the better when the time comes," he said. A panda waiter came into the room and took their drink orders. A short time later, he also took their meal orders. Nick got the roasted chicken and mashed potatoes, while Judy got the carrot casserole. Judy sighed in contentment as they waited. "I am so happy with you," she said. Nick nodded. "And I with you," he said. Before long, their drinks and food were brought. They ate until the plates were empty, and then it was dessert time. Nick got the creme brulee, which was his favorite dessert, and Judy got the carrot cake. After that, Nick knew that it was time. From his left pocket, he pulled out a black velvet box and got onto his knees in front of Judy. He didn't waste any time. "Judy Hopps, you're the love of my life. Will you make me the happiest fox in Zootopia and be my wife?" he asked, opening the box to reveal a beautiful gold diamond engagment ring. Judy's jaw dropped and her eyes went wide. She was speechless for a second. Then she found her voice again. "Yes, Nick, I will!" she said. Nick was thrilled beyond imagination. He pulled Judy into a deep kiss. When they finally broke it, Judy smiled sweetly. "Oh Nick, I can't wait to be your wife. This is going to make history," she said. Nick held her face. "I can't wait to have you as my wife," he answered. After awhile, they paid their bill and Nick took Judy home. He kissed her again before she left the car. "Goodbye, cottontail," he said. Judy batted her eyes flirtatiously. "Good night, my sly fox," she said. She then went in and began getting ready to go to bed. Tomorrow was Saturday and her day off from work at the restaurant, so she had plenty of time to begin getting ready for her new life. Category:PrinceBalto fanon Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Romantic fics Category:PrinceBalto fanfics Category:Proposal stories Category:PrinceBalto's alternate Zootopia continuity